


bokuto's list of the weird things akaashi does

by kxtarouu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Year Akaashi Keiji and Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto and akaashi being dumb teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtarouu/pseuds/kxtarouu
Summary: bokuto makes a list of the little odd things akaashi does that he loves.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	bokuto's list of the weird things akaashi does

**Author's Note:**

> this story is in bokuto's pov (its something he wrote himself), so "i" is bokuto, and "you" is akaashi, as if hes speaking to akaashi :))

Befriending Akaashi wasn’t a very difficult task. He was a quiet, polite first year, so when Bokuto began following him around, Akaashi really couldn’t just tell him to stop. Something just clicked between them. What was difficult though, was getting Akaashi to open up to him. Bokuto refused to believe that he was always quiet - he had to have some weird, crazy side to him, right? 

And yeah, he does.

Akaashi has weird shirts. They’re kind of funny, actually, but I just don’t understand why he would wear those shirts, and not the shirts I suggested? For example, Akaashi owns a shirt with a dog on it, the text saying ‘setter dog’.

“Akaashi, what the hell is that shirt?” I exclaimed in laughter, during our first sleepover at your house.

“...Setter dog.” you deadpanned, looking down at the shirt in his hands. I could’ve swore I saw the corners of your lips twitch into a small smile.

I only laughed harder. “You’d wear that but not the awesome shirts that I recommended!?” “Bokuto-san, the shirts you recommend are worse. They are always in a different language and have the most vibrant, eye bleeding colors. You should learn color theory.” “Hey!”

Your soft, cute smile while watching me laugh wasn’t in my imagination. 

Akaashi is a rager. And a swear-er. One time (multiple times), me and Akaashi were at my house, playing video games. I remember we were specifically playing Mario Kart on my switch, the two of us sitting on the edge of my bed.

“You suck at this game Akaashi!” I laughed. I was in first place, you were in 7th. You only grumbled in response, mumbling curse words under your breath. I was a bit shocked, since that was the first time I ever heard you swear, and it was over a video game!

You kept falling off the map, and I was watching you in shock as you were yelling at the game. Actually, I was holding back my laughter. I never thought you, Akaashi Keiji, would be a rager!

I didn’t bother hiding my laughs and you pretended that it never happened.

I think this was when I realized you were more than just a friend.

Akaashi is a prankster. And everybody always thinks it's me! He’s actually evil! One time we were sitting on the roof, eating our lunch. Akaashi had a plastic water bottle in his hand, but he wasn’t drinking it, only staring at it weirdly. I noticed this, so I asked him what’s wrong.

“Bokuto-san, I think there's something in my water.” You replied with a frown. Since I’m such a considerate and awesome friend, I did the duty of leaning over, peering through the top of the water bottle to see if I see anything out of the ordinary.

“Mm… I don’t see anyth-'' And then you squeezed the water bottle tightly, causing the water to shoot up in my face. I was in shock and wet, looking at you with my lips parted in an ‘o’ shape. You covered your mouth with your hand and hunched over with small snickers coming out.

I remember thinking that you were adorable. I remember that was the warmest I’ve ever felt, despite being drenched in cold water. 

I grinned, furrowing my brows while taking out my own water bottle. “You’re gonna pay for that, ‘Kaashi!”

We both showed up to our individual classes that day soaked in water. Maybe or maybe not I got scolded.

Akaashi likes karaoke. I’ve never heard him sing seriously though, but he does yell the lyrics to Bruno Mars songs pretty good. Even though his singing is ironic, it still sounds good, and that’s why I think he’s secretly a super good singer!

One time, me, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi were all hanging out. Kuroo suggested karaoke, and I thought that was genius! After a bit of persisting, you finally caved in to sing with me. I remember hearing you sing. Everything felt in slow motion. You looked even more pretty than you usually did. 

I think this was when I realized I see you as my entire world.

Akaashi has a weird obsession with dogs. It’s pretty random, and I was a bit surprised at first! I always struck him more as a cat kinda person, y’know? Maybe because cats are calm, and composed, sorta like Akaashi! Dogs are energetic, and loud! I didn’t think Akaashi would willingly put up with that! Well, he puts up with me, and that does kinda sound like me!

You are able to name a bunch of different breeds of dogs. I never even heard of any of them before, either! Like what the hell even is a ‘catalburun’!? I thought you made it up, but I Googled it, and found out that it was a real dog.

I asked you why you know so much about dogs. You told me that you always wanted one, but your parents wouldn’t allow it, for reasons such as shedding, expenses, space and other factors. You researched many different dogs to find one that fits your parents standards, but they never agreed. I promised you that I would buy you a dog one day.

You told me if I was a dog, I would be a husky. I agreed, and went home that day to research what kind of dog you would be.

I think you’d be a border collie, because they’re smart and pretty.

Akaashi does a lot of weird things, and there's so much more! I remember we were walking home from school, we were close to your house. Before you ran off, you told me something.

This is the weirdest thing about Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, I like you.” 

You fidgeted with your hands - a habit I’ve noticed you do a lot - and you stared at the ground, waiting for a response. I could see the blush painting your cheeks - I thought it was another evil prank. It wasn’t.

I was silent, my lips parted. I couldn’t believe what I just heard, but I grinned widely. My grin that you told me was brighter than the sun.

“I like you too, Akaashi.”

This was when I realized you aren’t my world. 

You are my universe.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa tysm for reading, it means alot! i mostly wrote this because the fandom portrays akaashi as an emotionless robot who never has fun AND I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT AKAASHI BEING DUMB AND HAVING FUN


End file.
